


Wickinn Whims

by victoriaandalbert



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Niffin!Alice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Welters Challenge, shadeless!julia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaandalbert/pseuds/victoriaandalbert
Summary: The shadeless beauties Julia and Alice use a Welters challenge to vent their frustrations.





	Wickinn Whims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indestructress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/gifts).



> For Julia Wicker Appreciation Week, a smut little wickinn drabble that's inspired by this sexy [wickinn gifset](https://indestructress.tumblr.com/post/185765444511) by indestructress.

“You like it, don’t you?” Alice breathed sensually, allowing her ring finger to make slow circles around Julia’s clit. 

Julia groaned, her head falling backwards on the fluffy pink of the bed. 

“This isn’t what I imagined the Welter’s challenge like,” Julia whispered, touching at her own hard nipples.

Alice grinned wildly. There was a clandestine grudge match between Brakebills students and the hedge witches. And God, was Alice bored! Bored of Quentin and all the bullshit, all she wanted to do was fight. But she didn’t expect a fellow shadeless beauty to also use a dirty Welters match as an outlet. Safe to say, they never made it to the court to fight. 

They decided to have their own challenge.

And Julia had lost, as she completely allowed Alice to take her over. The Niffin babe rubbing her pussy with ceaseless fingers.

“You didn’t answer me,” Alice snapped as she fingered at Julia’s opening. “Tell me you like it.”

Julia grabbed at the sheets as she attempted to stifle a moan. “Fuck, I love it, Alice. So much.”

Alice nodded gratefully. “And you,” she added, pressing the tip of her finger inside Julia, “are so very tight.” She lowered her pretty head and pulled Julia’s skirt up to her stomach. “I think I need to...loosen you a bit.”

Julia gasped, desperate for the contact Alice stopped so she could work open Julia’s legs, only for Alice to begin kissing and sucking at the skin around Julia’s pussy.

“Dammit, Alice,” Julia cried softly, “just do it.”

Julia needed Alice’s mouth there  _ now. _

Alice looked up with dangerous eyes at Julia, humming low. “Oh, you mean this?” She licked Julia’s pussy in one long slick, which made Julia’s legs shake. “Oh, you taste so good,” Alice praised, sucking surprisingly gently at Julia’s throbbing clit.

“Fuck,” Julia cried under her breath, putting her hand over her mouth. She spread open her legs wider to give Alice more room.

“Remove your hand!” Alice demanded, “I want to hear how pretty you sound when you moan.” She ducked back down and wiggled her tongue inside Julia’s slippery opening.

The long drawn out moan Julia made caused Alice to laugh almost maniacally as she got to work on eating out Julia and absolutely making her fall apart.

Alice held Julia down as she felt her lover’s body arching upwards. The quivers she felt around her face from Julia’s pleasure peaking made Alice all the more determined with her darting tongue.

Julia’s head rolled back as Alice gave one last, long suck on Julia’s clit as she climaxed with the biggest sob of pleasure she or Alice had ever heard. No one had done this to Julia before, completely wrecking her.

Alice rode Julia through her orgasm by licking with a sickly sweetness to the movement of her tongue. She raised her head, with a cheeky smirk that reached her eyes.

“You're a good little hedge witch,” Alice exalted. She stood up off her knees and dusted them off, picking her coat up off the floor. “I think it is safe to say that Brakebills won this one.” She measured Julia with her eyes one more time, taking in the woman’s celestial beauty. “It is too bad you weren’t a student here, we’d have made a better pair than me and that incel.”

With a click of her heels, Alice walked out and closed the door with Julia left panting and stunned and perhaps…..a little in love?


End file.
